Methods and systems are often utilized today in assessing potential failure modes of various types of systems. Such methods and systems generally utilize operating data in identifying a likely failure mode, if any, for the system being tested. Certain methods and techniques may also utilize the identification of the likely failure mode in further identifying a likely loss of function, if any, for the system.
However, it may often be difficult to identify such a failure mode and such a likely loss of function with certainty. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for computation of loss of function of systems, for example that better incorporates uncertainties stemming from the data or from other services. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product and an improved system for such computation of loss of function of systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.